


I Hate You, Hermione

by fireflys_locket



Series: I Hate You, Hermione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-13
Updated: 2003-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflys_locket/pseuds/fireflys_locket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort was killed by Harry, now a soulless being. Evil has taken over his body and made him the new Dark Lord. Hermione decides to be with him, though he could never love her. Draco sends her a different kind of love letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You, Hermione

I hate you, Hermione. I hate your bushy brown hair when it falls into your chestnut brown eyes. I hate how you only straightened it for Scarhead and that Krum bastard and never for me. I hate how you're your obsessed with books and Potter but not with more important things... people.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how you walk around like you're the only creature that has any brains. I hate how the teachers, even Snape, now are under your "spell". I hate how they ignore me now, although I get grades just as good as yours.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how you were chosen for Head Girl instead of Pansy, not that she deserved it. I hate how you complained to Dumbledore when you found out I was Head Boy and not Potter. I hate how I had actually planned on being civil with you until then.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how you brought Potter and Weasley into the Head Common Room every chance you got. I hate how they treated me like shit before I had even opened my mouth. I hate how I was going to be civil with them for you.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how you told me you hated me when I told them to get the fuck out of my common room. I hate how I hadn’t seen it coming from a kilometre away. I hate how I let it hurt me so.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how when I asked you out for a dare you saw right through me. I hate how you and Weasley went out that night just to make me mad. I hate how you would later recall it as the worst day of your life.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how you blamed yourself when Weasley was murdered that day. I hate how, when I tried to be kind to you, you threw a book at me. I hate how I had to stop you from killing yourself three times that week.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how the last time you tried to kill yourself I kissed you. I hate how you slapped me and said I was trying to take advantage of you. I hate how you were probably right.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how when you finally got over Weasley’s death, we became enemies again. I hate how Potter slept with you in his arms on the Head Common Room couch when you had a nightmare every other night. I hate how once it was more than just sleeping.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how I had to listen to you and Scarhead “not sleeping” the night ~~my father~~ Lucius tried to kill me. I hate how I had said no, more for you than for myself. I hate how I had nearly killed myself for you that night.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how when Lucius told me to lead Potter to the forest, I did it because I was jealous. I hate how when the dementor was sucking out his soul I actually cried. I hate how I knew I was really crying for you because now you had no one.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from crying that night when I told you about Potter. I hate how you blamed me for it. I hate how you were right.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how you ended up being pregnant with Potter’s child. I hate how you had a miscarriage when you found out about Potter. I hate how when you cried in my arms that night, I cried too.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how your former friend, Potter, killed off Voldemort and became the new Dark Lord. I hate how he started the greatest wizard war in history. I hate how you threatened to kill me if I joined Potter... not that I would have.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how damn close we became once the war was underway. I hate how fucking beautiful you looked in your healer uniform. I hate how you finally smiled when I told you that... then you smacked me.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how when I was in a close battle with Potter he screamed out that we must bring you to him or die. I hate how stupid Longbottom tried to take you to Potter, and you trusted whatever the bastard had said. I hate how when I saved your life, you kissed me and said you loved me... like a brother.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how when I finally killed Potter to avenge you, you cried. I hate how when you told me you loved him, I wanted to retch. I hate how I wanted to kill him all over again after that.  
  
I hate you, Hermione. I hate how when we found out the Potter I had killed had not been the real one, you smiled your widest smile in years. I hate how that night you told me you were going to join Potter and you wanted me to come with you. I hate how I had said I wasn’t sure where I stood anymore.  
  
I hate you, Hermione... more than anything. I hate how beautiful I’ve known you were since the Yule Ball in our 4th year. I hate how you love that asshole Potter, who can’t love anyone anymore, even though he is a murderer now. But the thing I hate most... is how much I love you...  
  
~DM

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The story behind this letter is now available as Hate You, Hate Me.


End file.
